


Секс-просвет для андроида

by kris_stein



Series: Reed900 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein
Summary: Гэвин не раз фантазировал об RK900, вот только в своих влажных мечтах он не учёл одного: что RK900 — далеко не секс-андроид.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s)
Series: Reed900 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833736
Kudos: 7





	Секс-просвет для андроида

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Kawaitte_Fox.
> 
> Работа написана для DBH EVENT 2020: https://vk.com/dbh_event  
> Избегайте спойлеров, если заказывали сборник х)  
> Буду рада, если после получения книги вы вернётесь сюда и поделитесь впечатлениями от фика в отзывах.
> 
> Замечательный арт к фику от Мэнли: https://vk.com/wall-88550574_4109

Рид вваливается в квартиру, грязный с головы до ног. Шея под коркой засохшей земли нещадно чешется, по виску щекотно стекает кровь из пореза, руки все в каком-то дерьме и страшно зудят. Но это скорее от желания что-нибудь разгромить, чем от налипшей грязи.

Он скидывает ботинки, куртку и оборачивается. RK900, у которого в волосах торчат травинки и веточки, а куртка вся в коричневых пятнах от воды из луж, заходит в тесную, пыльную квартиру с таким чинным видом, словно он президент, переступающий порог Овального кабинета. Надутый пластиковый индюк.

Стиснув в кулаке смартфон-улику, Гэвин давит желание вытолкать его за дверь и разобраться во всём самому. Один он ковырялся бы в три раза дольше. От этой мысли зубы сводит, как и всегда, и Рид настойчиво напоминает себе, что RK900 — всего лишь вспомогательный инструмент.

Никогда не стоит забывать об этом.

— Ну, чего встал? Особое приглашение нужно?

Разувшись, RK900 тяжело хромает вглубь квартиры и внимательно оглядывается. Его серые невыразительные глаза останавливаются на длинных царапинах под ножками дивана, валяющихся рядом грязных носках, слое пыли, покрывающем экран телевизора, тёмном пятне от чая на журнальном столике и здоровенной кружке с некогда отбитой и приклеенной ручкой.

Диод слабо мигает в полутьме. Рид раздражённо кривит губы, прикидывая, как много личной информации жестянка получает, анализируя его втиснутую в потрёпанную гостиную жизнь.

— Ты, блядь, не в музее, — говорит он и грубо пихает RK900 плечом, проходя к столику.

Швыряет на него смартфон и скрывается за дверью в ванную.

Из квартиры доносятся неровные шаги и шум воды. Гэвин морщится и, подрагивая в ознобе, стягивает мокрую, холодную одежду. В зеркале мелькает отражение длинного пореза на лбу, синяков на подбородке и плече, и Рид встаёт под горячий душ. Содранные костяшки мерзко щиплет, пока он оттирает грязь и пот, вымывает из волос песок и глину с пустыря за железнодорожными путями, остервенело трёт лицо. Всё это не помогает заглушить клокочущую внутри ярость, — наоборот, следы проваленной миссии, оставшиеся на теле, возрождают яркие унизительные образы.

Размытая дождём лужа тириума, искалеченный андроид, погоня через мрак и грязь пустыря, короткая схватка, звук выстрела и исчезающая в темноте высокая фигура. При одном воспоминании о наглой, мерзкой роже начинает трясти, но и вполовину не так сильно, как из-за того, что сделал RK900.

Гэвин протяжно выдыхает и выключает воду. Ничего, у него теперь есть смартфон любителя поколотить андроидов до состояния месива из тириума, проводов и синтетических пластин. Не то чтобы Гэвин не понимал такого увлечения, но поймать ублюдка и закрыть дело — вопрос его и без того страдающей гордости.

Надев чистую сухую домашнюю одежду, Рид выходит из ванной и замирает на пороге кухни. Извергая клубы белого пара, чайник громко щёлкает кнопкой. RK900, дождавшись, пока бурлящая вода успокоится, наливает её в кружку с приклеенной ручкой и оборачивается к детективу.

Гэвин с огромным трудом заставляет себя дышать ровно, зная, что проклятая жестянка замечает любой сбой. Но вот не смотреть — выше его сил, и Гэвин откровенно пялится на RK900, который стоит посреди его маленькой кухни босиком, в одних трусах и футболке. Один её рукав болтается на нитках, открывая гладкое плечо.

— Что за стриптиз ты тут устроил?

Голос какого-то дьявола хрипит.

— Стриптиз — это эротический танец с раздеванием, детектив, — невозмутимо сообщает RK900. — А я снял брюки и куртку, чтобы не запачкать вашу квартиру.

— Молодец, хороший пёсик.

Глаза Гэвина прикипают к ногам RK900. Он всё смотрит и смотрит на сильные рельефные бёдра, стройные голени, родинку под коленом и приказывает себе не поднимать взгляд выше.

Вовсе ему не интересно, что в трусах у андроидов-детективов. У одного конкретного андроида-детектива.

— И ещё я приготовил вам чай, — добавляет RK900 после тяжёлой паузы и, изобразив вежливую улыбку, протягивает кружку.

Рид зло хмурится, испытывая странную потребность обороняться от этой дурацкой улыбки, смягчающей черты лица жестянки, и опускает глаза на пулевое отверстие у RK900 под коленом. Вязкий, густой тириум медленно течёт по голени и вот-вот достигнет пола.

— Нахуя ты влез? По-твоему, я сам бы не справился с этим уёбком?

— Вы бы предпочли, чтобы пуля раздробила колено вам? — RK900 вскидывает брови.

— Я не нуждаюсь в телохранителях, — обрубает Гэвин.

— Вероятность того, что преступник ранил бы вас, превышала шестьдесят процентов.

Интонация у RK900 непривычно тревожная, будто эти проценты действительно его беспокоят.

— Явно недостаточно, чтобы так тупо проебать шанс схватить ублюдка. Мы упустили его из-за тебя.

Диод на виске андроида раздражённо мигает. Он так и стоит, нелепо протягивая кружку, и ничего не отвечает.

Рида слегка потряхивает: то ли от пробирающего до костей озноба, то ли от злости на молчаливое, высокомерное упрямство RK900.

— Давай сюда свой идиотский чай и иди в душ, а то всё мне тут заляпаешь. — Гэвин неопределённо кивает сразу и на тириум, готовый сорваться каплей с выпирающей косточки на лодыжке, и на грязные потёки у андроида на шее и груди.

— Я разблокировал телефон, — говорит RK900, делая шаг в сторону ванной.

— И что там?

— Я ещё не смотрел. Думал, вы захотите взглянуть первым.

То, что с каждым днём совместной работы он узнаёт и понимает Рида всё лучше, страшно бесит.

— Я хочу скорее покончить со всем этим и лечь спать, — скалится Гэвин.

В серых глазах мелькают растерянность и разочарование. Андроид кивает и, неловко хромая на почти не гнущейся правой ноге, идёт в душ.

Рид провожает его высокую фигуру с широкими плечами, замечает ещё одну родинку на задней стороне бедра и уходит в гостиную. Плюхается на продавленные подушки и чуть не воет от злости на себя. Кроме дурацких родинок он успел заметить, что у RK900 изящные лодыжки и идеально ровные пальцы на ногах. А трусы серые. Боксеры, туго обтягивающие упругие бёдра.

Сделав глоток горячего чая, Гэвин прикрывает глаза, пытаясь отогнать образ, но он навязчиво маячит перед внутренним взором. До этого момента Рид всегда видел RK900 исключительно в форме, строгого, сурового, охуенно серьёзного. И даже дрочил на этом самом диване, представляя именно такого классического RK900.

Рид прижимает ладони к лицу, сдерживая яростное рычание. Сколько раз он позорно сдавался под напором собственных фантазий, а потом даже на отражение своё не мог смотреть без отвращения? И если его раньше так ломало, то что будет теперь, когда ему представили новую версию RK900, всю такую домашнюю и уютную, в чуть мятой футболке и с трогательными родинками на стройных ногах? Как жить со знанием, что его андроид может выглядеть вот так, Гэвин не представляет.

Из мыслей вырывает неожиданная тишина. Она длится несколько долгих мгновений и разрушается хлопком двери. RK900 возникает на пороге гостиной — в одном полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг бёдер.

«Это пиздец», — думает Гэвин. Теперь он знает, как RK900 выглядит вообще без одежды. Никаких тайн, никаких секретов. Просто замечательно.

— Извините, детектив, моя футболка пришла в негодность. Не могли бы вы…

— Возьми что-нибудь в спальне, только оденься, мать твою.

Он просто не может не смотреть на длинную шею, обычно спрятанную за высоким воротом, мощные грудные мышцы и маленькие коричневые соски. Зачем, чёрт возьми, андроидам соски?!

— Вас смущает моя нагота? — беспардонно удивляется RK900.

Диод несколько раз несдержанно мигает жёлтым — быстро, словно украдкой.

— Но я ведь не человек.

В его стальных глазах мелькает что-то странное. Что-то слишком… живое, настоящее. Язвительное любопытство и лёгкая насмешка. Сложное выражение для синтетических глаз, которые в принципе ничего выражать не должны. Сраная жестянка.

— Отъебись, — говорит Гэвин и демонстративно отворачивается.

Но, как только снова раздаются тяжёлые шаги, косится на крепкую спину, сведённые вместе лопатки, узкую талию. Смотрит, пока RK900 не скрывается за дверью спальни.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь, — шепчет Рид.

Пока RK900 занят, он добавляет в чай изрядную порцию виски. Иначе, похоже, сегодняшний вечер не пережить.

Андроид возвращается в огромной толстовке и растянутых спортивках с подвёрнутыми штанинами. Гэвин подворачивает, когда жарко, а перед стиркой вечно ленится расправлять, так что теперь RK900 светит проклятыми лодыжками.

— Вы посмотрели телефон, детектив?

Он садится рядом. Плечи расправлены, спина идеально прямая, рожа снова как каменная. Всё это выглядит нелепо в сочетании с домашней одеждой и фоном из валяющихся на полу носков, грязного стола и потёртого старого дивана.

Чтобы как-то уравновесить излучаемую RK900 правильность, Рид делает изрядный глоток далеко не безалкогольного чая и разваливается на продавленных подушках. Небрежно раскинув ноги, упирается коленом в колено андроида и невольно напрягается, но отступать поздно.

— Как раз занимаюсь, — бурчит он и утыкается в экран.

Какое-то время они сидят в тишине. RK900 что-то ищет на планшете, Рид ковыряется в смартфоне. Их преступник оказывается блядским блогером. Ведёт канал на ютубе о том, какой катастрофой грозит господство «Киберлайф», и срёт селфи в инстаграм, на которых показывает пальцы вверх на фоне раздробленных, измятых в кашу андроидов. Голос на видео искажён, лицо скрыто балаклавой.

— Пришёл отчёт из «Киберлайф», — говорит RK900 минут через десять. — Модель WR800 восстановлению не подлежит.

— А память?

— Тоже.

RK900 хмурится, и Риду на мгновение чудится, что в глухом, всегда размеренном и спокойном голосе звучит злость. Это далеко не первое дело по убийству — уничтожению, мысленно поправляет себя Рид: неживое убить нельзя — андроидов, но прежде RK900 вроде как было плевать.

— Похоже, сегодня вечером мы упустили того самого призрачного уёбка, который уже четыре месяца по всему городу раскидывает тушки андроидов без каких-либо улик. Охуенно. — Рид бросает на RK900 свирепый взгляд.

Если бы не эти его дебильные шестьдесят процентов риска, они бы уже допрашивали грозу жестянок в департаменте. Ну или, возможно, — только возможно, — Рид сидел бы с расхуяренным коленом.

— Можешь по фоткам составить примерную карту?

Прохладные пальцы RK900 проходятся по ладони, вынимая из неё смартфон, хотя это вовсе не обязательно. Он ведь может всё сделать, не пялясь в экран. Играет в человека? В последнее время он делает так всё чаще, и Гэвин пока не понял, бесит его это или успокаивает.

Проходит не больше минуты, и RK900 протягивает планшет, на котором высвечивается карта Детройта с красными точками и датами. Он склоняется над ней вместе с Ридом, прижимаясь плечом. От него пахнет шампунем, гелем для душа, горьким одеколоном — пахнет Гэвином. Влажные волосы растрёпаны, непослушная прядь торчит над ухом и, когда Гэвин тоже опускает голову, мягкой кисточкой проходится по щеке.

RK900 говорит что-то о местах и времени преступлений, накладывает две карты друг на друга, подтверждая, что их блогер и тот неуловимый уничтожитель андроидов — одно лицо, но Рид из-за бухающего в ушах сердца почти ничего не слышит. Они впервые сидят вот так рядом, настолько близко, и Гэвин ощущает бедром и плечом, что RK900 тёплый. Не то чтобы Гэвин не знал, что тела андроидов поддерживают температуру, близкую к человеческой, но одно дело знать, и совсем другое — чувствовать.

— Детектив? — Глухой ровный голос звучит совсем рядом, короткий выдох задевает висок, пуская по коже толпу взбесившихся мурашек. — Вы в порядке?

Рид позорно вздрагивает и ёрзает, пытаясь отодвинуться. Ещё немного — и ему придётся снова идти в душ.

— Нормально всё.

Он делает щедрый глоток чая, совершенно забыв о том, что тот наполовину состоит из виски, и по телу прокатывается жаркая волна. Гэвин мысленно вываливает на себя весь матерный словарный запас и борется с желанием самому себе врезать. Ну вот что стоило сесть не на диван, а в кресло? Или сразу согнать на него андроида?

— Вы меня обманываете, — говорит RK900 с упрёком и берёт его за запястье. — Пульс сто тринадцать, для человека с вашей физической подготовкой это слишком много.

— Отвали. — Рид вырывает руку из жёстких пальцев.

— Вы заболели? У вас уши красные, позвольте мне померить температуру.

Ладонь андроида ложится на шею, но Гэвин тут же её отпихивает, чувствуя, что горят теперь не только уши, но и кожа там, где её касался RK900.

— В порядке я, сказал же. Что ты там говорил про предыдущее место…

— Вы могли простудиться. Я должен проверить и при необходимости вызвать врача.

Он разворачивается, проезжаясь коленом по бедру, и снова тянет руку.

— Да отъебись ты от меня.

Рид надеется, что в его голосе не слышно паники. Если RK900 поймёт, почему у него сердце стучит как психованное, уши полыхают, а дыхание частое, будто он пробежал десять миль, Гэвин просто сдохнет от стыда на месте.

— Детектив Рид, вы ведёте себя как ребёнок. Просто позвольте диагностировать…

— Анус себе диагностируй!

— У меня его нет, — серьёзно замечает RK900 и растерянно замирает, когда Гэвин издаёт истерический смешок, который перерастает в безудержный хохот.

Смех, однако, быстро обрывается, потому что андроид продолжает упрямо:

— Что ж, раз вы не позволяете измерить вам температуру приемлемым для людей способом, я проведу сканирование.

Диод на виске андроида начинает быстро крутиться, и, учитывая скорость, с которой работают его шестерёнки, спасаться уже поздно. И будь у RK900 хоть капля человеческого такта, он бы промолчал.

— Я ошибся. Вы не заболели, вы возбуждены, — резюмирует так спокойно, будто говорит о погоде.

— Вот же ты сука. Кто в этом виноват, по-твоему?! — взбешённо скалится Гэвин и тут же безнадёжно выдыхает в неожиданно наступившей тишине: — Блядь.

— Простите, детектив, я не думал, что могу вызвать подобную реакцию.

Несколько долгих секунд в гостиной раздаётся лишь яростное пыхтение Рида, а затем RK900 продолжает:

— Полагаю, мы должны решить эту проблему, прежде чем работать дальше?

Гэвин вскидывает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза. Нет, ему не послышалось, не показалось. RK900 сказал «мы», и это прозвучало как предложение. Будь на месте RK900 кто-то другой, Рид решил бы, что его соблазняют.

Андроид едва заметно наклоняется ближе. Его диод нетерпеливо крутится и несколько раз быстро мигает жёлтым.

— Детектив? — Голос, непривычно низкий и мягкий, почему-то заставляет почувствовать себя пойманным в ловушку.

Рид хрипит, так и не успев подумать:

— Решай.

Ещё пару мгновений они смотрят друг на друга, а потом RK900 опускает глаза на выпуклость в штанах Гэвина и вежливо уточняет:

— Вы хотите, чтобы я вам мастурбировал?

Риду хочется пробить себе лоб ладонью. Он со стоном закатывает глаза.

— Ну как можно так всё испортить, блядь… Да, — выпаливает без перехода. — Да, хочу.

Раз всё равно будет ненавидеть себя и RK900 за этот кошмарно унизительный вечер, так похуй уже. Надо постараться урвать хоть немного удовольствия.

— Я полагал, что люди в состоянии мастурбировать самостоятельно, — замечает андроид и тянет завязки на штанах Рида.

— Правильно полагал. Но так неинтересно.

Гэвин изнутри больно прикусывает щёку, чтобы не податься бёдрами к рукам RK900. Нет, он не будет вести себя как сходящий с ума от жалкой страсти, измученный собственными фантазиями подросток. Ему, блядь, уже далеко за тридцать.

— Неинтересно? — RK900 чуть склоняет голову, поднимая любопытный взгляд. — Разве главное — это не удовлетворение физической потребности?

— Ни хрена-то ты не понимаешь в людях, жестянка. Дрочка в одиночестве — самое неудовлетворительное, что только можно придумать.

RK900 кивает со значением, будто получил по-настоящему ценную информацию.

— Давай уже, не тян… ох.

Сдавленное рычание обрывается, как только ладонь RK900 оказывается у него в трусах. Без всяких расшаркиваний и прелюдий она обхватывает член и начинает двигаться в быстром темпе, чётко и размеренно, как под метроном. Пальцы чуть прохладные и сухие. Пристальный, любопытный взгляд — откровенно жуткий. Чёртова жестянка, похоже, так сосредоточена на процессе, что забывает моргать.

Наверняка безостановочно считывает состояние Рида. Видит его насквозь, чувствует его реакции на уровне малейших изменений в организме. Это странно. Это извращённо. Это возбуждает.

Вот только бесстрастное лицо RK900, его отстранённость, бездушная чёткость начисто убивают настрой. Механически ровные, идеально ритмичные движения настолько нелепо нечеловеческие, что Гэвин не знает: смеяться ему или злиться на себя за дебильный порыв устроить всё это. И как только его влажные мечты о близости с проклятым андроидом могли обернуться самой скучной в истории человечества дрочкой? Это ведь чёртов RK900, самая мощная модель, это должно было быть безумно, остро, опасно.

Рид тяжко вздыхает. Нельзя было ни на секунду забывать, что RK900 — просто нудная, до тошноты правильная жестянка.

— Так, стоп! — Он отпихивает руку, пока член окончательно не упал. — Мне как будто надрачивает робот из фильмов восьмидесятых.

— Я не секс-андроид, детектив, — ледяным, слегка механическим голосом говорит RK900. — Я не запрограммирован на удовлетворение ваших физических потребностей.

Рид еле удерживается от того, чтобы присвистнуть. Такого оскорблённого и высокомерного тона он ещё не слышал.

— Зато ты запрограммирован на обучение. Так вот, смотри и учись.

Рука замирает на полпути вниз и поднимается к недовольному лицу андроида.

— Оближи.

RK900 берёт детектива за запястье, сжимая чуть сильнее, чем нужно, и послушно проводит по ладони языком. Слабо мерцающая голубым слюна ощущается как вязкая, густая плёнка, кажется липкой, но на самом деле скользкая — идеальная смазка. Камски, извращенец, наверняка заранее продумал, для каких целей она может пригодиться.

Под пристальным, фиксирующим любую мелочь взглядом Рид спускает штаны с бельём пониже и изо всех сил старается не думать о том, что RK900 всё записывает. Каждое движение, каждый поворот запястья, каждый вздох сохраняет в блоке памяти на каком-нибудь там жёстком диске и сможет воспроизвести их в любой момент. Всё равно что дрочить перед камерой.

По всему телу разбегаются мурашки липкого страха, а в солнечном сплетении сладко дёргает от ощущения опасности. Будь RK900 человеком, Гэвин на такое ни за что бы не согласился. Но RK900 не ведает ни алчности, ни страсти, ни ненависти — его можно не бояться. Он смотрит с наивным, совершенно не пошлым любопытством. Незамутнённое, невинное создание рук человеческих, которое Рид торопится втянуть в свою грязную игру.

К губам прилипает кривая усмешка. Гэвин работает рукой всё смелее, увереннее; сползает от удовольствия на край дивана, раскидывая колени в стороны, и позволяет откровенному стону надломить тишину гостиной.

RK900 поднимает на него глаза, но выражение его лица разобрать не получается — Рид уже плывёт.

— Присоединяйся, — хрипло подсказывает он. — Прояви фантазию, импровизируй.

Диод стремительно краснеет и возвращает холодный голубой цвет. Гэвин ухмыляется про себя: не будет ведь такая продвинутая модель, как RK900, ловить сбои из-за призывов к вдохновенной мастурбации. Иначе Гэвин умер бы от смеха.

Андроид проходится по ладони языком и тянется мягко светящимися пальцами вниз. Трогает, гладит, массирует так, как поначалу делал сам Гэвин, и в сочетании с собственными ритмичными движениями эти прикосновения действуют головокружительно. Единственное, что остаётся неправильного, — жутковатый взгляд.

— Так лучше? — раздаётся низкий голос.

— Да. Только не пялься, — выдыхает Рид.

RK900 тут же опускает голову.

— И на хуй мой тоже.

— И куда же мне смотреть? — раздражённо интересуется RK900.

Ладонь андроида накрывает его собственную, прохладные скользкие пальцы вплетаются в пальцы Гэвина, задавая всё нарастающий ритм. Рид едва успевает стиснуть зубы, чтобы подавить рвущийся наружу скулёж, и обхватывает свободной рукой шею RK900, дёргая на себя. Во время поцелуев можно никуда не смотреть — очень удобно.

Жестянка приоткрывает губы и лезет языком Гэвину в рот — настойчиво, но не грубо. Рид позволяет, замечая, как в тусклом свете диод мигает красным.

У поцелуя горький привкус тириума.

Тела оказываются тесно прижаты друг к другу: RK900 крепко обхватывает Гэвина за талию, нависает над ним, и даже их ноги переплетаются — Гэвин чувствует бедром острое колено. Сердце колотится где-то в горле, кажется, ещё немного — и RK900 ощутит его бешеный стук на кончике языка. Пальцы впиваются в синтетическую кожу, Гэвин прижимается ещё сильнее и громко стонет в губы жестянке.

Он отстраняется мгновенно, как только проходит лёгкая дрожь оргазма, и откидывается на спинку дивана. Дыхание, тяжёлое и загнанное, быстро восстанавливается, но пульс продолжает греметь тревожным набатом. Пока RK900, не сказав ни слова, уходит в ванную и шумит водой, Гэвин затягивает завязки на штанах, залпом допивает свой чай и прикуривает. Думать о том, какого чёрта это сейчас было, совсем не хочется. Да и не стоит, наверно.

Можно просто занести этот неловкий эпизод в список историй, о которых Рид пообещал себе никогда не размышлять. Ведь он ничем не отличается от тех случаев, когда Гэвин встречался с незнакомцами ради быстрого перепихона, правда? Может, только тем, что RK900 — коллега.

«Бездушная жестянка», — мысленно припечатывает Рид, невольно вспоминая о бешеном красном мигании диода.

— Теперь вы готовы работать, детектив? — RK900 возвращается на своё место на продавленном диване.

«Ещё меньше, чем раньше».

— Конечно, — выдыхает вместе с дымом, придвигает к себе планшет и медлит, прежде чем его включить. — Не надо ведь объяснять, что это была всего лишь… рабочая необходимость?

— Естественно, детектив, — снисходительно кивает андроид.

Они корпят над делом два часа, почти не разговаривая. Сидят бок о бок, рассматривают карты, сравнивают фотографии из инстаграма с теми, что делали на местах преступлений, делают пометки. Без лишних слов RK900 пересылает Риду анализ внешности преступника, который удрал от них этим вечером. Так же безмолвно Гэвин отправляет RK900 список контактов, через которые можно выйти на ублюдка. В том, что касается ловли преступников, они давно уже достигли взаимопонимания. Во всём, что за её пределом, им ещё работать и работать.

RK900 уходит сделать чай, и Рид краем глаза смотрит на его чёткие, размеренные движения, голые, чёрт бы их побрал, лодыжки и неожиданно неидеальную осанку. Плечи совсем немного опущены, расслаблены, будто RK900 наконец почувствовал себя в безопасности и позволил себе выдохнуть. Вот только андроиды, особенно андроиды-детективы, не расслабляются никогда.

Гэвин машинально благодарит за чай — бурчит «спасибо» так, словно из него клещами вытягивали, и RK900 в ответ едва заметно приподнимает уголки губ.

За окном начинает светать. Первые бледные лучи разгоняют густые сумерки, когда андроид забирает планшет и смартфон и шагает к двери. Рид зачем-то встаёт за ним, хотя провожать нет никакого смысла — прихожую прекрасно видно и с дивана.

RK900 влезает в свои грязные ботинки, выпрямляется и замирает, прижимая планшет к широкой груди. Будто ждёт чего-то. Становится так неловко, что Гэвин снова чувствует, как теплеют уши, а сердце прибавляет ход. Он всё молчит, и RK900, ничего не дождавшись, прощается:

— До понедельника, детектив Рид.

Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и Гэвин неожиданно для самого себя выпаливает:

— Коннор.

RK900 рывком оборачивается, и, прежде чем дёрнуть его к себе для поцелуя, Рид отчётливо видит, как в темноте прихожей диод пару раз мигает красным.

Поцелуй короткий, жадный и страстный. Гэвин отстраняется так же резко, как подошёл.

— Рабочая необходимость? — тихо спрашивает RK900.

— Только попробуй кому-нибудь сказать. Или показать. Или выдать ещё каким угодно способом, — напряжённо говорит Рид. — И я сдам тебя в Центр девиации.

— Не переживайте, детектив, никто не узнает.

RK900 делает шаг назад, всё глядя своими серыми глазами. То ли темнота так влияет, то ли разыгравшееся воображение, но сейчас они кажутся удивительно живыми.

— Так значит, до понедельника?

— К чёрту, давай завтра. Пройдёмся по дружкам этого уёбка, вдруг что ещё нароем, — небрежно предлагает Рид.

— Вы правы, стоит поторопиться с этим делом, — чопорно отзывается андроид, будто и не было недавнего проблеска человечности. — Я заеду за вами в одиннадцать утра.

Гэвин закрывает за ним дверь и нервно прикуривает, так и не сходя с порога. Он совратил, возможно, единственного в своём роде девианта RK900.

И какого-то чёрта больше не видит в этом ничего плохого.


End file.
